1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a color recording medium package for use on a heat transfer color printer which prints characters and/or patterns on heat transfer color printing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heat transfer color printers print characters and/or patterns represented by printing data on a recording medium in color print by selectively heating the heating elements of a so-called thermal print head, namely, a heat print head, according to the printing data to heat-transfer fusible inks or hot-sublimable inks carried on a color ink ribbon sequentially to the recording medium. The uses of heat transfer color printers have progressively expanded in recent years and heat transfer color printers have been applied to various purposes.
The heat transfer color printer of such a kind, in general, is loaded individually with a recording sheet and a color ink ribbon, and hence there is not any relation between feeding the recording sheet and changing the color ink ribbon. Accordingly, a necessary amount of recording sheets and a necessary amount of color ink ribbons are reserved for using the heat transfer color printer.
However, it happens on occasions that the depletion of the reserve of recording sheets or color ink ribbons is unnoticed. If either recording sheets or color ink ribbons are depleted, the printing operation is obliged to be interrupted. That is, the heat transfer color printer is unable to function for printing operation when either the recording sheet or the color ink ribbon is depleted, nevertheless, the recording sheets and the color ink ribbons are handled individually in supplying the same to the heat transfer color printer, and hence it is possible that the heat transfer color printer is unable to function due to failure in the sufficient reservation of both the recording sheets and the color ink ribbons despite the heat transfer color printer being free from malfunction.
Under the recent situation where heat transfer color printers are used not only for business purposes but also for private purposes for producing color hard copies for various information, in particular, it is possible that the individual supply for recording sheets and color ink ribbons causes deficiency in the supply of either recording sheets or color ink ribbons. Furthermore, individual operations for feeding a recording sheet and for loading and changing a color ink ribbon require a troublesome work.